Jak długo?
W skrócie Wstęp Heeej! Z tej strony YollanDi... co tam jeszcze miałam powiedzieć? A! S to szalona dziewczyna... potrzebuje pomocy ze strony nowych kolegów... ale czy oni będą tacy cierpliwi? Zobaczymy! Opowiadanie -Hihihi...hihihi...hihihi. -Z czego się chichrasz?! -Hi...hi...dzień dobry. -Jest noc! -No, no...bystrzak. -Jutro przychodzi liceum...uspokój się. -O!...hihi...można się zabawić. -Co? -AAAAAAAAA!!!! -Czego się drzesz? -Hihi ---- -Love me, love me. -Przyszli... Do białej sali weszła grupka ludzi...małp. Byłam za kratami. Stałam na wprost, ukrywając grzywką oczy i uśmiechałam się demonicznie. Patrzyli ma moje białe, proste włosy sięgające za ramie. Podniosłam wzrok...mam czerwone oczy. Ubrana w czarne ubranko...skromne. -Love me...love me...hihihi. Tiri, tiri...hihi. -Straszna.- Powiedział jeden z tych durni. -Pomocy... -Dobrze, to zacznijmy od tego, że trafiła tu z powodu mordercy który zabił jej rodzinę (sorry, że tak ostro, ale nie mam innego pomysłu XD). Mogłaby chodzić z wami do liceum, ale przez te głupie odzywki...nie mamy pojęcia. -J-ja RATUNKU!!! Hihihihi...- Robiłam sobie jaja ale oni wzięli to na poważnie.- Przepraszam...-Uśmiechnęłam się serdecznie.- Przepraszam.- Chciałam się uwolnić. Podeszłam do krat. -Nie zbliżaj się!!!- Policjanci...oni zawsze mają się do czego doczepić. -Czeeeść...- Powiedziałam pół głosem. -Hm...cześć.- Zdziwiłam się. To był brunet, miał zielone oczy i spodnie moro. Spodobał mi się. -Hihi...jak masz na imię? -Kentin. -Ładnie...Ja jestem S. -S? -Tak...S.- Miałam słodki głos...jak 5-letnia dziewczynka. -Hmm...Może cię wypuścimy. Długo o tym myślimy...- Powiedział policjant. Patrzyłam w oczy pana Kentina...mam 16 lat...a on? -Dobranoc- Po tych słowach położyłam się na łóżko i zasnęłam. Zawszę szybko zasypiałam...chciałam zapomnieć...o bólu...i tak nie zaponę...heh. Pomóżcie mi...proszę. -Love me, love me... Śniła mi się wolność, ucieczka od przeklętego miejsca (umysłu). Nie odczuwam strachu, ani złości...śmieje się, chodź nie chcę. Hihi...pomocy... Otworzyłam oczy...albo nie. W każdym razie, było ciemno. Wstałam. Poszłam prosto...ściana, w prawo...ściana, w lewo...drzwi. Chwyciłam za klamkę, drzwi nie otworzyły się. Po moich myślach zaczęła krążyć jedna piosenka...więc postanowiłam ją sobie ponucić...hihi. LULLABY: Tili tili bom Close your eyes now Someone's walking outside the house And knocking into the door. Tili tili bom.Night birds shouts He has already made his way into the house For those who can't sleep.. Tili-tili-bom. You hear someone nearby? Lurking around the corner Looking straight at you. Tili-tili-bom. Night will hide everything He's sneaking for you And is about to catch you.. KOŁYSKA: Tili Tili bom Zamknij oczy teraz Chodzenie czyjeś poza domem I puka do drzwi. Tili Tili bom. Nocne krzyki ptaków On już dotarł do domu Dla tych, którzy nie mogą spać .. Tili - Tili -bom . W pobliżu słychać kogoś ? Czai się za rogiem Patrząc na ciebie . Tili - Tili -bom . Noc ukryje wszystko On skradanie dla Ciebie I ma się złapać .. Skończyłam nucić i zrobiło mi się jakoś...nudno. Tak jak na co dzień. Podeszłam do drzwi i... -AAAAAAAAA!!!- Jak ja uwielbiam truć życie ludzi...a najbardziej policji. -C-co?! A sorki, już idę.- Policjant wszedł do pokoju. Zapalił światło. Jak zawszę stałam w słodkiej pozie, z rękoma z tyłu. Słodki uśmieszek i duże oczy i wszyscy są moi...- Wypuszczamy cię...tak zadecydował sąd. -O...- Ucieczka... -O?...Spodziewałem się krzyku.- Głupek. -O...- Byłam szcz...nie, nie byłam... Poszłam za policjantem. Długi biały korytarz, jak zawszę. -Ładnie śpiewasz...tylko tekst dziwny. -Lullaby.- Ciekawe czy wie co to znaczy. Nagle coś mi przyszło na myśl.- Co teraz? -Pójdziesz do liceum.- Świetnie...z jednego więzienia do drugiego -.- -Hihi...a co po nim? -Gdy skończą się lekcje, będziesz mieszkała z takim odważnym...chyba Ken... -Kentin, tak?- Musi być odważny. -Tak, ja bym nie wziął cię pod moje skrzydła.- Otworzył drzwi.- Twoje lekcje za chwilę się zaczną. Liceum jest niedaleko. Prosto i w prawo. -Dziękuje... -Za co? -Za wszystko.- Po tych słowach zaczęłam biec. Biegłam...byłam...jestem...szczęśliwa! Łzy spłynęły mi po policzkach. Zatrzymałam się. Drzewa, domy, drogi, kwiaty, koty, psy, wiatr, słońce, ludzie, znaki, światła, ptaki, krzewy, muzyka, kolory...tak dawno tego nie widziałam! Niesamowite! I znów...znany mi dreszcz...chęć morderstwa. Śmiech przerodził się w płacz. Opadłam na kolana. Smutek, ostatnio poczułam go gdy zobaczyłam ostatni raz rodziców. -Lalalalalalala...- Zawszę mama mi to śpiewała...w kółko, a mi się to nie nudziło- Lalalalala...- Pamiętam kołyskę z drewna, która stała w pokoju...kojarzy mi się ze śmiercią.-Lalalalalalalalalala... -Przepraszam...- Odwróciłam się... -Kentin!- Od razu na mojej mordce pojawił się uśmiech. Chłopak uklękną przy mnie i wytarł mi łzy. -Czemu płaczesz? -E...nie martw się...hihi.- Rozejrzałam się. Ludzie się na mnie gapili. Wstyd. -Nie wstydź się. Wszystko w porządku.- Chłopak podał mi rękę i pomógł wstać. Przez całą drogę rozglądałam się.- Wiesz co? -Hmm?- Odwróciłam się w stronę chłopaka. -Mam dla ciebie prezent. Taki żebyś pomyślała o mnie, gdy coś będzie się działo. Podał mi słodkiego misia. Był brązowy, z serduszkiem i był...zaszyty, ale tak specjalnie...dawał efekt naprawionego człowieka. -Dziękuje...- Powiedziałam tylko to i od razu przytuliłam się do niego...właśnie tego mi trzeba. MOŻE UWOLNIŁAM SIĘ OD PSYCHIATRYKA, ALE NIE UWOLNIŁAM SIĘ OD MOJEGO CHOREGO UMYSŁU... Szliśmy w ciszy. -Czemu się zgodziłeś?- Zapytałam po chwili. -Na co?- Jaki on słodki...hihi -Na to bym u ciebie mieszkała.- Powiedziałam zwracając głowę ku chłopcu. -Ja się nie zgodziłem, tylko zaproponowałem to- w tej chwili weszliśmy na teren szkoły.- Mam cię pilnować. -Ojć. -Ojć?- Robiłam sobie z niego jaja. -Tak...ojć- Powiedziałam w podskokach. -Hehe...trochę dziwna jesteś- Powiedział z uśmiechem. -Ach, tak?- Zapytałam. -Tak- Wciąż miał ten uśmiech *-* -Nie boisz się mnie?- Byłam tego bardzo ciekawa. -Nie...czemu?- Zaskoczył mnie...głupek. -Nie, nic.- No i musiał iść na lekcję. Mnie o dziwo dali wolną rękę. Więc...poszłam na most. Wyszłam ze szkoły i zaczęłam iść w stronę rzeki. No i wtedy zauważyłam most...no i jakoś tak po minucie byłam na jego szczycie. Patrzyłam na płynącą wodę i myślałam "skoczyć czy nie?". Siedziałam tak kilka godzin i obserwowałam...wszystko co w zasięgu oczu. Zebrało mi się na płacz, tyle lat przeżyłam w psychiatryku, że zapomniałam jak pachnie wolność. Nikt mnie nie zna, nikt mnie nie lubi, nikt mnie nie kocha. Wtedy spojrzałam na misia od Kentinka. Pocałowałam go w czółko. Pomyślałam o Kentinie i... -Hej! Mój dom w drugą stronę!- Odwróciłam się. Na trawie stał roześmiany Kentin. Nie bał się, że skocze. Bo nie skocze...tylko...boje się zejść...- Pomóc?!- Kiwnęłam głową, że tak. On wszedł powoli na most i podał mi rękę.- Chodź już do domu. Chwyciłam jego rękę. Do domu? Ale...hihi, ja nie mam domu. -Ok...hihi. Powoli schodziliśmy z mostu...musiałam się poślizgnąć. Pisnęłam krótko, a Kentin w tym momencie mnie złapał. Zeszedł ze mną na trawę. Miałam zamknięte oczy. -Ok, już możesz zejść.- Ale ja chwyciłam go mocniej. Zaśmiał się i zaczął iść. No i jak mówiłam wcześniej...szybko zasypiam. ---- Kto odgadnie jej prawdziwe imię? (Szczegóły w zakładce z bohaterami :)) Pozdrawiam...hihi. No dobrze...dziś ważny dzień...dzisiaj idę do szkoły...żeby...żeby...uczyć się. T-to ja może wrócę do psychiatryka... No ok, a teraz na poważnie. Obudziłam się o czwartej nad ranem. I co zauważyłam...Kentina...śpiącego...BEZ BLUZKI!!! -OBUDŹ SIĘ!!! OBUDŹ SIĘ!!! OBUDŹ SIĘ!!!- Nadal śpiunka...No nie wytrzymam. Wstałam i...zaczęłam skakać po łóżku. -WSTAWAJ!!! CHCE MI SIĘ PIĆ!!! WSTAWAJ IDIOTO!!! ばか, ばか!!! (BAKA!!! BAKA!!!)- No nie zaczęłam gadać po japońsku...No...ale są plusy...MISIACZEK WSTAŁ!!! (co...?) -C-co, po jakiemu ty gadasz...jest tak wcześnie (nie wie która godzina). -Mówię po J...A...P...O...Ń...S...K...U...i jest czwarta nad ranem, a mi się chce pić! -Dobrze, bobrze...(zieeew). Już idę. Co chcesz? -Krew...woda wystarczy...hihi. -Haha, ok.- Uroczo się do mnie uśmiechną...jest słodki. Wzięłam Kena (misia) i poszłam za Kentinem. Kentin jest dobrze zbudowany. Jego oczy zawsze są "szczęśliwe". Podał mi szklankę i uśmiechną się. -Ubierz coś...- Powiedziałam patrząc na jego klatę. -Emm...- Momentalnie zrobił się czerwony. Ja...ja...odstawiłam szklankę i się do niego przytuliłam. Czułam znajome ciepło...i że ktoś się mną opiekuje..gdy ktoś wstaje w środku nocy, tylko po to żeby...nalać ci głupią szklankę wody...której i tak nie wypijesz...a ten ktoś się na ciebie nie złości... -Wiesz że cię kocham...hihi Kentin przytulił mnie mocniej... -Wiem, że powiedziałaś to tylko...dlatego że, czułaś coś podobnego w przeszłości...ale ja zrobię tak...żebyś kiedyś powiedziała to...prosto z serca...- Zdziwiłam się...hihi...J-ja...chce zacząć wszystko od nowa, ale...ten demon...jeszcze we mnie siedzi...chęć morderstwa...*hlip*- Nie płacz...albo nie...wypłacz się...żebyś już dziś nie płakała. Zaczęłam płakać...cicho szlochać...nie umiałam głośno...nie chciałam głośno. Poszliśmy znów spać. Obudziłam się równo z budzikiem. Czego nie mogę powiedzieć o Kentinie...kiedy on chce wstać? O 7.59? No i znów zaczęłam skakać...a on się obudził. -C-co? -Wczoraj zapomniałam wypić wodę...A tak poza tym...jest już 7.15. -Ach...no tak...Mam prośbę...możesz być moim budzikiem?- Uśmiechnął się. -Dobrze...więc dziś do szkoły? Hihi. -Tak, tak...już.- Wstał i zaczął się przebierać...przy mnie...ubrał bluzkę i zdjął spodnie...oczywiście ja się przyglądałam...śpi w bokserkach i spodniach od piżamy...i nie zmienia bokserek -.-' -Ja...raczej ubiorę się w łazience... -Oj no weeeź! -Hahaha!- Razem się zaśmialiśmy. No...o ósmej byliśmy w szkole... -Chodź, bo się spóźnimy! -Ok...- Powiedziałam zwalniając kroku i się uśmiechając. -Haha, no chodź.- Powiedział, uśmiechając się i ciągnąc mnie za rękę. Poznałam dużo ludzi...Rozalia, Violetta, Kim, Melania, Amber, Li, Szarlotka, Peggy, Su, Iris, Kastiel, Lysander, Nataniel, Dajan, Jade, Alexy, Armin... No to chyba wszyscy...sorry musiałam wymienić (nie wcale nie :,)) Oni...próbowali być mili...ale wiem że się mnie bali...tylko nie...Kas, Lys, Roza...Alexy i Armin...Oni byli fajni! A Amber...darła się, że mam się do niej nie zbliżać...a ja za nią chodziłam... Było ciekawie...nie wcale nie, wciąż się boje...wciąż te durne uczucie... *Zieeew* Drugi dzień szkoły...świetnie. Zeszłam z łóżka...a raczej zeskoczyłam...i się uśmiechnęłam. Jest godzina szósta rano. Zachciało mi się śpiewać...więc... -Bam bam biram bam bam birambam bam bam biram bam bam birambam bam bam biram bam bam birambam bam bam biram bam bam birambam No more gas in the rig Can't even get it started Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it All my life on my head Don't wanna think about it Feels like I'm going insane Yeah It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort Put on your pretty lies We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight ? Your mind is in disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia Bam bam biram bam bam birambam bam Bam biram bam bam birambam bam Bam biram bam bam birambam bam Bam biram bam bam birambam bam Faded pictures on the wall It's like they're talkin' to me Disconnectin' your call Your phone don't even ring I gotta get out Or figure this shit out It's too close for comfort Bam bam biram bam bam birambam bam Bam biram bam bam birambam bam Bam biram bam bam birambam bam Bam biram bam bam birambam bam Release me from this curse I'm in I'm trying to remain tame But I'm struggling You can't go, go, go I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh Put on your pretty lies We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia Bam bam biram bam bam birambam bam Bam biram bam bam birambam bam Bam biram bam bam birambam bam Bam biram bam bam birambam bam -Wow, ładnie śpiewasz...tyle że ty już jesteś szalona.- Zaśmiał się Kentin. No tak zawsze śpiewam z zamkniętymi oczami. Zaśmiałam się i zaczęliśmy szykować się do szkoły. -Kentin? -Tak? -Wiesz co? -Co? -Nic!- Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, a on ze śmiechem potarmosił mnie po głowię. A-ale nagle...nasze twarze były tak blisko, usta prawie się stykały. Kentin zrobił wielkie oczy i szybko się odsuną, a ja spuściłam głowę. -Chodźmy już.- Pociągną mnie za rękę. Byliśmy już w szkolę, Kentin przez cały czas mnie pilnował. Siedział ze mną w ławce, chodzi za mną na przerwach...tylko nie łazi za mną do ubikacji i szatni. -Kentin? -Tak? -Lubisz mnie? -Oczywiście że tak. A dlaczego się pytasz? -... -S? -Kłamiesz...- Spuściłam wzrok. Nie mogłam wytrzymać, więc pobiegłam... Poszłam do parku...pośpiewałam z ptaszkami, pobiegałam z sarnami, polatałam z motyl...zaraz, to nie ten scenariusz! Pobiegłam w ciemną uliczkę...czemu było tam ciemno? Mnie się nie pytaj, to tylko opowiadanie -.-' Miałam ze sobą mały plecaczek w którym nosze Kena. Położyłam go na ziemię i się na chwile odwróciłam. Usłyszałam coś i...złodziej...biegł z moim plecakiem. Furia. Szaleństwo. Wściekłość. Złość. Czemu ja to wszystko wymieniam? Nienawiść. Pobiegłam za nim. Stał za zakrętem i grzebał w mojej torebce. -Co? Żadnej kasy. Tylko jakiś głupi miś. -HEJ!!!- Rzuciłam go moim butem. -COOO!!!- Krzykną odwracając się w moją stronę. Strach, nie wiedziałam że jest taki straszny. Zaczął się do mnie zbliżać...ja stałam. -Podejdź dziewczynko. (Możecie sobie puścić piosenkę "Ania"- Nightcore, dla lepszego efektu :3) I znów te uczucie. Szaleńczy uśmiech, łzy. Zrobiłam trzy, szybkie kroki w jego stronę i się na niego rzuciłam...jak kanibal. Najpierw był zaskoczony, więc wykorzystałam tą okazję i obezwładniłam go trzema żółwikami w twarz... Przez chwile leżał. -Mam ochotę przybić ci piątkę...w twarz...krzesłem.- Powiedziałam...i zaczął się horror...dla niego... Zaczęłam łamać mu kości. -Jak się z tym czujesz? -Kim jesteś?- Zapytał z przerażeniem. Próbując uciec. -Nie myśl że uciekniesz, zabawę mamy świetną. -Boże! -Boga nie ma tutaj z nami. -Kim jesteś!? -Jestem duchem twoich ofiar, jestem piekielną karmą, jestem twym najgorszym wrogiem możesz mówić na mnie Arioch! Nagle, ból. Odskoczyłam od niego. Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu...ból...w sercu... -S! Odwróciłam się...Kentin. -S! Co jest?! -JESTEM IDIOTKĄ! -Nie, nieprawda... Przytulił mnie...policja i karetka przyjechały po chwili. Policja nie mogła mi nic zrobić...To był od dawna poszukiwany przestępca. -Kentin... -Tak? -Mam na imię... -Nie idziesz dziś do szkoły. -Ale... -Żadnych "ale", nie idziesz i już! -Nie krzycz... -Eh...przepraszam. Idę. Kentin wyszedł z domu...zostałam sama. -Ja...nie chce...kłamca...mówiłeś że mnie nie zostawisz.- Łzy spłynęły mi po policzkach...czemu?...Bo nie lubię być sama. Poszłam do kuchni...Wzięłam jakiś tasak i wyszłam przez okno. Biegłam do lasu. Uśmiechałam się...(siostra Jeffa o_0). Weszłam do lasu. W mojej głowie była pustka. Nie wiedziałam co robię. Zatrzymałam się...to...piękne. Drzewa...i da się żyć! -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...aaahhh...- Słodko, teraz tylko nie dać się zjeść... Zaczęłam chodzić po lesie jak normalna dziewczyna...tylko z tasakiem w ręku...hihi. -Ajajaj I'am little butterfly. Ajajaj ajajaj. W tej chwili usłyszałam warczenie i piszczenie w jednym. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam wilka. Został złapany w taką "szczękę". Na szczęście tylko mała część łapy. Podeszłam powoli. -Słuchaj. Ty się na mnie nie rzucisz, a ja cie wypuszczę i będziemy kwita...co ty na to? Powarczał na mnie chwile (godzinę), ale po chwili usiadł. Ostrożnie podeszłam i włożyłam tasak pomiędzy szczęki. Bum, pisk i już był wolny. Stał...stał i się na mnie patrzył. Powoli podszedł i powąchał mnie. Chciałam mu pomóc, ale nie miałam nawet szmaty. Z łapy mocno leciała krew. -I co ja mam z tobą zrobić...co? Pisną słodko i położył się na mnie. Zaczęłam go głaskać i podśpiewywać. -Ej! Uważaj. Wilk odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony. To był jakiś koleś ze strzelbą w ręce. Chwyciłam nóż do ręki. On podniósł strzelbę i wycelował w wilka. -Idiota!- Pobiegłam w stronę wilczka. I...i... Strzał. Krzyk. Brak bólu? Nie. Klęczałam...spojrzałam z przerażeniem na rękę...krew. -... -... -... -... -Hihi...hihihihi...HAHAHAHAHAHA!- Zaczęłam się śmiać...żeby nie myśleć o bólu. Łzy spływały i po policzkach strumieniami. Wciąż trzymałam tasak. Wstałam. -Mój kochany...jeżeli przestajesz zabijać zwierzęta...ja oszczędzę ciebie... -Kim jesteś? -JESTEM DUCHEM TWOICH OFIAR, JESTEM PIEKIELNĄ KARMĄ...TWOIM NAJWIĘKSZYM KOSZMAREM!!! -J-ja przestane, tylko już odejdź. Miałam puste oczy lalki i uśmiech jak rekin. -Cześć... -E-em...? -Znasz...Mefisto...to demon...wysłaniec diabła...TO JA!!! Zaczął krzyczeć i uciekać. A ja...upadłam. -SINDI!!! Kentin... S:Gdzie jestem?- Otworzyłam powoli oczy. ?:A gdzie chcesz być? S:A nie wiem, a gdzie jestem? ?:Czemu unikasz odpowiedzi? S:A czemu ty odpowiadasz pytaniem na pytanie? ?:Bo mogę. S:To ja też mogę!...A tak z innej beczki...kim jesteś? ?:Ja jestem tobą. S:To kim ja jeste...Kim jestem? ?:Hehe...Jestem S. S:Ja jestem...Sindi... ?:A widzisz. Dobra, tak naprawdę to jestem...znakiem zapytania. S:? ?:Tak...MOJA AUTORA NIE MOGŁA MI NIC INNEGO WYMYŚLIĆ...JA NAWET NIE WIEM CZY JESTEM BABĄ CZY FACETEM! YollanDi: Psst...Facet. ?:Och, dobrze. Więc jesteś tu po to, żeby uświadomić sobie...TO. S:Jakie TO? Wiem, że jesteś zapytajnikiem, no ale mów mi w prost. ?:Eh...dobra...przyszłem. S:Przyszedłem... ?:...Przyszedłem ci uświadomić, że jesteś w pułapce. S:Ech...że co? ?:Boże jaka ty głupia... S:Wyznaję wiarę...no nie wiem, wierzę w demonki i upadłe aniołki. ?:Och...rozumiem...a we mnie wierzysz? S:Tak...przecież jesteś mną. ?: *face palm* S: Zaraz...to znaczy że jestem facetem?! ?:Ogarnij się kobieto, jeżeli teraz tego nie zrobisz to całe życie ci przeleci przed nosem. S:Zaraz, zaraz...Z kąt wiesz że jestem kobietą?! ?:...Z tobą nie da się gadać. S:Dobra, obrażam cię tylko dlatego że...wiem o tym...wiem że jestem uwięziona w mojej własnej, CHOREJ głowię.*hlip* A-ale nie wiem jak się od tego uwolnić... BUM!!! CIEMNOŚĆ BÓL KRZYKI LEKARZA SZYBKO, SZYBKO!!! S!!! CZEMU KRZYCZYCIE? ---- Obudziłam się na łóżku w szpitalu. -S! Kentin stał obok łóżka. -Czy...czy wilczek żyje? -Haha, tak, tak! Żyje, ty też żyjesz, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. -Kentin...mówiłeś że mnie nie opuścisz... -I od dzisiaj nigdzie się bez ciebie nie wybieram...zawszę będę blisko ciebie. -Dziękuje...- Zanim zauważyłam znów zasnęłam, ale tym razem zapytajnik dał mi się wyspać. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Jak długo?" by YollanDi? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Psychologiczne Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kentin Kategoria:Przygodowy Kategoria:W toku